Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Blanc
by Flower Flora
Summary: Hello my name is Flower Flora me and my friend "mlp melody" are working on this fanfiction. This is a alternative universe where Chat Blanc is in love with Marinette. Hawkmoth is a girl. Marinette is in a relationship with Luka, but not for long . NO SPOILERS! So lets get started.
1. Shadow

Autors note: Hello my name is Flower Flora me and my friend "mlp melody" are working on this fanfiction.

This is a alternative universe where Chat Blanc is in love with Marinette. Hawk moth is a girl.

Marinette is in a relationship with Luka,

But not for long. NO SPOILERS!

So lets get started.

My name is Shadow. I don't know where I was born, 

but I do know that I am NOT Human. 

I'm an Assassin and I'm really good at what i do. 

During my long life, I may have killed a thousand people that deserved to die for their sins. 

I have no feelings of guilt over these kills, and no regrets about my actions.

This contract , however, may be the hardest one ever. I have to assassinate Chat Blanc. 

What? You don't know who that is you say?

Chat Blanc is is currently the most wanted criminal in Paris. His crimes are always unusual and unpritictable, as are his actions. 

I feal he might be more dangarous than anyone i have faced in my long career.


	2. How it began

Autors note: this happend nefore shadow

Ladybug and Catnoir where sitting on the eifel tower after another akuma attack.

Then Catnoir finally confessed he's in love with her and asks her on a date.

Ladybug:Ow Catnoir I already have a boyfriend, I can't I'm sorry.

Catnoir:"No problem m'lady" in reality his hearth is broken.

"Ow look at the time, i got to go" then Catnoir ran and ran, he ran like his live depended on it. When he finally came to a stop he nodised a light.

He looked at the direction the light came from and saw Marinette on her balkony.

Catnoir lands behind Marinette.

Marinette:what brings you here kitty cat?

Catnoir looks sad

Marinette: (worried) Catnoir are you oké?

Marinette: what happend?!

Catnoir: Just a heartbreak. (Fake smile)

Marinette realizes now that she is the reason why her kitty is sad,and then she try's to confort him.

Marinette: You know Catnoir…

A few years ago I had a huge cruch on someone, but I was just a friend to him. Nothing more.

Catnoir:Really?

Marinette:Really.

Then after trying so hard for him to nothis me, I just stopped.

Catnoir: Stopped what?

Marinette: I gess i stopped loving him.

Marinette: I…I moved on.

Beeb beeb*

Catnoir: ow sorry I got to go.

Thank you for this talk. I really needed it.

Marinette: No problem.

When Catnoir got home he fell on his bed.

Adrien:Plagg Marinette is to kind for this undeserving world.

Plagg:wow wow wow this undeserving world?

Adrien ignores him

Adrien piks up a foto of Marinette that Alya gave him a few years ago.

I just wished she was my girlfriend.

Plagg: What?! I thought you liked Ladybug!

You can't just switch chrushes so fast!

What is wrong with you?!

You switch chrushes faster than I ask for new camembert!

That's when an akuma chose to come in.

Plagg: Adrien! An akumab

He does'nt react

Plagg: Adrien run! Akuma

He stil does'nt react.

Plagg: If you want him you got to go trough me!

Plagg said to the akuma.

Then the akuma literally flyd trough Plagg.

Plagg: (brrrrr) that gives le the shivers.

Plagg, no no don't you dare akumatize him! I swear if you do!

The akuma fly's in the picture of marinette.

Plagg: Adrien? (Woried)

Yes Hawk moth.

Plagg:I expect chease after this!

Autors note: you can follow mlp melody on twitter under the name "mlp melody2"


	3. Hello princess

Marinette is walking over the streets and thats when she hears something, when she looks behind her she sees nothing…

Then she returns to the same direction only to find a man in white. He has cat like ears and a cat like tail,but she can't see his face

Chat Blanc:Hello princess.

Marinette looks with wide eyes at him, and then she runs she runs as fast as she can, only to be picked up by him.

Chat Blanc: I would love to play the cat and moese game. But i have some more business to attend to.

Chat Blanc holds her in a bridal stade, but he holds her head into his chest so she can't see where there going.

Marinette cry's

Chat Blanc: Marinette?!

Chat Blanc: Marinette!

Tikki: Marinette!

Tikki: Marinette wake up!!

Marinette: Hun Tikki what's wrong?

Tikki: Plagg! There is somting wrong with Plagg!

Marinette: Who is Plagg?

Tikki: Plagg is the kwami of Catnoir.

Marinette: Is there something wrong with Catnoir?!

Tikki: I don't know, but i felt something bad.

Marinette: What kind of bad?

Tikki: The akuma kind of bad!

Marinette: Tikki i have to do something!

Tikki: i think that right now it is best to wait and see.

Marinette: Tikki i can't just stay and wait.

(Tikki hides)

Huh what was that?

"Hello princess"

 **Autors note: hehe kliffhanger. I am not sorry ;p**

 **So this is our first fanfiction so if we do something wrong you can always tel us in the comments (us=me and 'mlp melody')**


	4. Kidnapped

Chat Blanc: Hello princess.

Marinette: Who are you?!

Chat Blanc: Ow my appologies the name is Chat Blanc

(he kisses her hand)

Ow w what do you w want?

Chat Blanc: Its a suprise my princess.

Marinette: P princess why do you c call me that.

Chat Blanc: Becouse you are my princess.

Marinette: And why a am I your p princess?

(At that moment he looks at her en sees that she is scared of him)

Chat Blanc: My princess you don't have to be scared of me, i'm not here to hurt you.

Marinette: t than why are you h here?

Chat Blanc: I already told you it's a suprise.

( Chat Blanc walks her way and pould some cloth on her mouth, she try's to forse her way out of his arms but found herself fast asleep.)

2 houwers later she whoke up in a bed in his secret base (it came with the akuma)

Chat Blanc: Good morning princess

Marinette: where am I ?

Chat Blanc: Your in my secret base.

(Suddenly realizes what was going on)

Marinette: y your the person I d dreamd about?!

Chat Blanc: You dreamd about me?

Marinette: Y yes.

Chat Blanc: I am sorry princess but i have to go do something.

 **O cliffhanger. mlp melody texted me this yesterday, and i was like nooo you cliffhangerd me. I was like I need to know! And when she told me what it was i was like "ow i alreddy knew that" (becouse we made this thogether) ;p**


	5. The next step

A few minutes later Alya is looking at the news when suddenly the camera turns around and there stands Chat Blanc

Chat Blanc: Hello Paris my name is Chat Blanc and I have a mesege for Ladybug, if Ladybug doesn't show up at the Eifel tower by midnight then i'l destroy the Eifel tower!!!

(Nino was looking at the news to but in his home)

Alya and Nino: I'v got a bad fealing about this.

"Ring ring" (Alya is calling Nino)

Nino: Hey Alya yes i saw the news, I know I'v got a bad fealing to.

Bach to Chat Blanc

Chat Blanc: its tipe for the next step of my plan.

Marinette: What's the next step?

Chat Blanc: Kill Hawk moth!

Marinette: Please don't kill her she is stil human even if you have a good reason to hate her, there is never a good reason for murder!

Chat Blanc: Oké princess i wont kill her but only becouse you asked me to.

At Hawk moth's base after Chat Blanc defeadet her.

Chat Blanc: You know if it was my choise you's be death by now.

Hawk moth: If it wasn't your choise, who's choise was it then to defeat me.

Chat Blanc: O no it wasn't her choise to defeat you, that was my choise. But because of her your stil alife!

Hawk moth: Can i know the name of my savior?

Chat Blanc: You can but i'll only say it once…

The name of the most kind human alife is…Marinette.

In Chat Blanc's base.

Chat Blanc walks in only to see Marinette crying.

Chat Blanc: Princess what's wrong?

Marinette dries her tears

Marinette: n no I I'm fine.

Chat Blanc: are you still scared of me?

Marinette: why woeldn't i be scared of you, you kidnaped me!!

Chat Blanc: I told you I don't want to hurt you.

Marinette: Than what do you want?!

Chat Blanc: I I

Marinette: You know what?! I don't want to hear it!!!

Chat Blanc: I'm sorry, I

Marinette: I said i don't wan't to hear it!

Chat Blanc leaves.


End file.
